la Verdad Estraña de la Cuarta
by the filth mizer
Summary: Imagine if Ulquiorra was really a girl, and she wanted to hide her gender from Aizen because of two secrets.What would happen if he found out? AizenUlqui, warning. OOC, AU,female!Ulquiorra, some GrimmUlqui, hints of AiGin
1. Chapter 1

_**la Verdad Estraña de la Cuarta**_

( "The strange truth of the Fourth" )

_A Female!Ulquiorra x Aizen fanfic_

Uno

Discovery

"_Please… I want you to condemn me,_

_Aizen-sama."_

She sat there with an expressionless look on her face as she remembered what happened that day.

It was after encountering Ichigo.

It was after her fight with Grimmjow, that ended up in hurting her dear friend and making him hurt.

That she cried into _his_ shoulder.

She could remember his arms around her, holding her close like a child getting hugged by their father. She could remember his sympathetic smile as deadly as a blade made her feel warm as she tried to hide any thoughts of doing whatever she wanted in his lap. Black hair indeed covered her flushes as she felt the brunette male whisper incoherent thoughts of her being strong and able to live through her current mistakes and heart break.

"No one will hurt you, my dearest arrancar, no one will hurt you. I won't let them," his words were like venom, readying to hear the truth of what is to come out of his favorite arrancar's mouth.

She shook her head trying to keep the truth from her eyes. She desperately hid her blush to the boundary lines of her white collared shirt. Her messy black hair covered over her face as she felt her helmet tightened unconsciously. She had beautiful long hair that was hiding up inside her helmet that she mustn't show to her leader.

When she felt that she might lose control in Aizen's arms, Ulquiorra dropped back as she looked at him. Only she could smile in front of him. It took her months for Grimmjow to understand that and to move on to the orange-haired prisoner that stared up at the moon. The orange-haired prisoner that did things out of love for her "Kurosaki-kun" and Ulquiorra learnt everything from love to rejection with just one look at her.

And even loyalty.

"Aizen…" she whispered, blushing madly. She looked at the mirror for a minute before her expressionless face took on that of a sobbing one. Black hair fell long down her back as she ripped off her helmet in fury, the blood splattering onto the green sheets of her bed.

Her leader's appearance filled her mind as she lay there, without any clothes on. Thoughts even "Male Ulquiorra" should never think of.

And she could not run to her fellow Espada Grimmjow to take the pain away from her. To take the pain, because Aizen made her smile--not Grimmjow, and Grimmjow was determined to get closer to her so he can take the pain from falling for Orihime. Grimmjow was not going to bail her out of depression this time. Grimmjow was not going to fuck her senseless so that the smell of spices from Grimmjow would keep her depressing thoughts away.

And she wished for him to comfort her this time.

But she did not see any sign of the sneaky, sly and hot-tempered man.

All she saw was only the transformation of the darkness, as her eyes closed—Aizen.

Her hands moved from her head to her breasts, imagining Aizen there fondling her. She could imagine him standing there with a grin as he agreed to give her a friendly fuck or two. She gasped as she reached to the more pleasurable spots on her body, her hand moving as if she imagined her hand as Aizen's hand. She whispered what Aizen would say to her as she cried; she knew it would be impossible.

Even if she were always by his side, their relationship ever involving would be impossible. Every touch that she imagined that would be Aizen's hand landed her in a reality, where she knew it was nearly impossible. It was certainly possible to get her rival, Grimmjow to fuck her, since he knew, but it was hard for Aizen.

What if he was in love with someone else? It had to be that. He was surrounded by other beautiful creatures, especially Halibel and before that, Nell.

Her touches began to quicken as she neared climax. She was still sobbing from the pain and pleasure she was causing herself. The hatred in her green eyes was aimed only for herself and her own little pity party.

Maybe he loved men like Gin better? Of course, who would not?

Maybe he loved women like Halibel and Nell? Of course, who would not?

The pain she was causing herself landed her in a painful climax as she bit her tongue from screaming "Aizen-sama". Her inner cry landed her into a deeper depression as she lay there looking at the shadows that crept against her white walls.

Ulquiorra had two truths that she hid from her master.

And if her master found out either of those, she did not think she would be welcomed into his eyes again.

"Aizen-sama…" she whispered.

Meanwhile, a brunette man was walking down the corridor thinking to himself about how wonderful it would be if a specific arrancar were a girl, not a boy. His brown eyes focused to those around him as he watched Halibel look at him with an expressionless glance.

There was nothing that was missed when her eyes wondered through to each and every character of the group. Not even her leader. Nothing escaped her quiet glance as she walked past each and every one of her fellow members of the Espada.

It reminded him of a certain black haired male Espada.

"Good afternoon, Aizen-sama," she said as she left him to stop there, his eyes widened in realization every time and everyone made him think of the black haired male. The look of sadness as Aizen caught whenever a minor plan backfired on him. The hands that went to cool him down when he was frustrated and left to his own devices, because Gin and Tousen disagreed. The cold embrace that Ulquiorra gave him whenever Ulquiorra had his fits of breaking down.

It was true; Ulquiorra did have his moments, but only around Aizen.

Halibel had informed him of that.

Sure, Ulquiorra broke down in front of the others before, which Grimmjow never let Ulquiorra live it down and Syzael seemed to enjoy testing if Ulquiorra's tears were real. However, Halibel noticed that Ulquiorra mostly let himself off guard, because Aizen was there, standing there in the conference room. It was always when Aizen was present, did Ulquiorra show a little bit of emotion.

And Ulquiorra had some kind of pleasant calm on his face as his green eyes stared back at Aizen.

Before Aizen could regret his decision to talk to Ulquiorra if Halibel's inference was true, Aizen stopped and turned to Halibel.

"He's nothing like Hinamori, but in some ways he is like her," Halibel said.

Aizen blinked.

It really scared him how Halibel seemed to know what everyone was going to say to start a conversation.

Fair colored eyes looked over at him.

"Go to him, if you feel stronger for him than you did Hinamori. He's been there for you, and I really feel he would understand what you would want to say to him," Halibel said. "After all, for all the times he was there for you, you could do the same for him." With that, the tall blonde walked away as Aizen looked up at her.

"I guess, I'm just being harsh again," Aizen said.

Halibel nodded.

Aizen turned to walk towards Ulquiorra's room.

Syzael blinked as he took a sniff out of the many tests he did on the tear drop of Ulquiorra. He blinked as he looked at it.

"This is odd?" he blinked again as he looked at the chart he did. His eyes widened. "What the? We have another girl in the Espada?"

He ran through the corridors concentrating on Aizen's reiatsu to locate him when he suddenly saw Aizen stare. "AIZEN-SAMA!"

((I'm sorry for ruining Syzael's character with this… Please do not kill me…))

Aizen looked at the girl in Ulquiorra's room. His brown eyes were widened as the girl whispered his name. Blankets did not cover over her.

She was bare and the same built as Ulquiorra. Her hair was long and the same shade as Ulquiorra. Her lips were moist with salty tears as if she was crying. She looked exactly like Ulquiorra.

Blood was coming from her head. Aizen saw the blood marks on the wall from all the times she threw something at it. Was it food?

No it was not. His brown eyes drifted over to the helmet that lay on the floor. He examined it and looked over at the girl.

Did Ulquiorra have a twin sister that he was keeping from the other Espada? Did he have some sort of incestuous crush on her? Well, it was impossible. Hollows did not have siblings. Their siblings were usually in the Soul Society long before they ever will be. The siblings that Ulquiorra had were those around him save for Gin, Tousen and himself.

That just left something that would not be possible.

Was Ulquiorra really a girl?

Aizen turned to see the number four on her left breast.

"Aizen-sama…" Syzael whispered as he looked at the black haired girl in bed. Aizen was holding her helmet. "That's Ulquiorra… he's really a girl…"

Aizen's eyes drifted to Ulquiorra. He never saw how much the girl was humiliated before. She was completely red, and the tears started building up again.

She did not say anything, she was afraid of rejection. He could see it in her eyes. She was pleading him to say something to her. Something that would calm her down and not hate herself so much.

Aizen looked over at Syzael. "Get me bandages, water, soap and a sponge. Ulquiorra needs medical treatment. And I will treat her," he said as he looked at Syzael.

Ulquiorra could not believe her ears.

_To be continued…_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own BLEACH. If I did, I would so make yaoi and crack pairings possible. And I would make Ichigo even more flawed…

**Yes, please hate me.** I made Ulquiorra a girl in this fanfic. So sue me. I dare you. Yes, I love this yaoi pairing. Yes, I love the canon Ulquiorra, but I just wanted to do an AU fanfic. Because I felt like it…

**Beta?** Be my guest.

**Flame?** Sure you can.

**OOC? **I tend to think I made Ulquiorra and Aizen a little to out of character. Aizen hides his true emotions with smiles, but at the same time Ulquiorra is pretty much his favorite arrancar. Sure Tousen and Gin know his true intentions, but at the same time, Ulquiorra has some sort of clue, so I guess Aizen has more respect towards him than the other arrancar. And plus, I'm just as messed up as Aizen is. Thus is why, I made Aizen rather considerate and compassionate towards Ulquiorra. If you want, and I welcome you if you did with open arms decipher in your own words what you imagine Aizen to be. Sure he is the bastard of the series as well as Tousen and Gin, but we all know, Aizen is rather loveable for his position in the series. Ulquiorra is not as emotional as he is in this fanfic. Blame me, because I made him a girl, but that is not the reason why he is so emotional. I had to make him so in order to get Aizen and him to be together.

**Farewell?** Til next time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dos_

Fear

"_Please I want you to condemn me… Aizen-sama."_

* * *

She could not believe her ears.

Aizen was going to treat her. He was going to pay her back for everything she did for him. Everything she did just so he could be here today, in Hueco Mundo because it was for Aizen-sama.

Aizen was there with her. Even if it was an awkward moment, she moved closer to Aizen as he covered her with her blankets. He made a "shush" noise and looked down at her. "It's okay, Ulquiorra, I'm here," he whispered.

"Aizen-sama," was all she said. "I'm sorry," she said.

Aizen blinked. "You're sorry? That you kept your real gender from me? I don't think that is a problem. Right now we should get your head wound cleaned before I find myself with an infected arrancar," he said. "Then tell me your reasons for hiding the truth from me."

Ulquiorra nodded as she laid her head on the mountain of pillows Aizen readied for her. She saw that Syzael came into the room with uneasiness as he stood there at the doorway. He walked in, carrying the water basin as he did so. He set it down as Aizen watched him leave.

Gingerly, the brunette took the cloth out of the water and squeezed the access water out and then started to pat down Ulquiorra's head wound. She reached for Aizen, and Aizen obliged to let his favorite arrancar grip at his arrancar outfit. He heard Ulquiorra moan in pain as he rinsed the wound off and cleansed it.

He saw the rising and falling of Ulquiorra's chest, bare, and felt himself harden as he saw Ulquiorra moan out of pain.

Breasts, his fourth Espada _actually_ had breasts, Aizen thought as he finished cleaning the head wound his fourth Espada inflicted on herself.

"Ow," was all the quiet girl could say as she looked down in shame for even saying it.

"It must hurt, doesn't it," he said. "As soon as the wound heals we can get Orihime to replenish that helmet of yours…"

"No," Ulquiorra spoke up as she looked at Aizen. "No…"

Aizen blinked. "Why not?"

"Because, I deserve it," Ulquiorra spoke up. "I deserved it…." She noticed how narrow Aizen's eyes are. She knew her sweet Aizen was close to killing her. She closed her eyes. "Just get it over with it…."

"What could you possibly talk about, Ulquiorra?" Aizen said as he looked at Ulquiorra's surprised face. "That I would kill you over a stupid thing as you ripping off your helmet, or perhaps not telling me in the first place that you are a girl? You are going to tell me exactly after you calmed down as to why you feel these feelings and to why you hid your true gender from me. Stop ridiculous Ulquiorra."

"Aizen-sama…" Ulquiorra whispered as she looked up at her precious brunette leader. She reached for him, but he put the blankets over her body and straightened her out as he picked up her helmet.

"It's chipped," he whispered.

"I know… but it could grow back," she said.

Aizen sighed. "I suppose you're right, but that does not give you anymore delay as to calming yourself do"—

"No," Ulquiorra cried out, her face contorted into an actual expression of fustration and irritation.

Aizen's face had the same expression as he looked over at his Fourth Espada.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as she realized what she had done. She had actually spoken up against Aizen--her precious Aizen.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"I'm not going to kill you. How many times must I say I am not going to kill you? Just because you're frustrated and filled with pain, doesn't mean I will be unmerciful with you. Instead it is the opposite. Now… I'll leave you to your rest," he said as he started to leave.

Ulquiorra's hand stopped him. "P…Please don't go," she said.

"You need your rest," Aizen said as he went to the door. He opened it and exited her room.

Ulquiorra turned on her side, her hair falling over her shoulders as she curled up underneath her green sheets. She looked down at herself and sighed.

F x Ě x Ǻ x Ŕ

(( Screams in frustration. ULQUIORRA PLEASE BE MERCIFUL ON ME WHEN I WRITE YOU! I FAIL AT IT!

Ulquiorra: -.- Indeed you do…

Me: T-T ))

Aizen sighed as he felt Syzael walking up to him. "What is it Syzael?" he asked as he walked.

"Are you going to…" Syzael began.

"What are you going to say?" Aizen asked as he stopped to look at Syzael.

"She wants to keep this secret from the other arrancar…"

"It's not if I already know…"

"But for Ulquiorra's sakes…"

"Since when do you…"

Syzael flushed a pink. "Well, sir, does it make sense that a scientist like myself…"

"You're not a scientist, you're a hollow who likes to come up with weird experiments during battles…"

"I know… but for the confidentiality of a specimen's sake…"

Aizen's brown eyes narrowed. "What do you think you want to do to her?" he asked. "She's our spy…"

"She's your lapdog…"

Aizen turned to keep walking. "We could keep it from the shinigami, but eventually if she is defeated they will find out…" he said. "We're better off just putting Ulquiorra in a female uniform…"

Syzael's eyes widened. "But her dignity…"

Aizen turned to Syzael. "I'll make this clear. What did you notice about me when I first gave you that form?"

Syzael's fair eyes looked down. "The blood from shinigami that you betrayed," he answered.

"Exactly. What makes you think I should respect a subject's wish for confidentiality?" Aizen asked. "All of you fear me. And you all have the right to fear me. I would fear myself if I was in all of your shoes. All of your kind understand why I chose all of you. And yet, you guys follow around me like little dogs. So, why must I explain this to you? She knew that it might anger me. It did make me angry. Ulquiorra will be treated with indifference even though she will have additional burdens she must deal with." He therefore smiled and walked away with a smug gait as Syzael stared after him.

"Ulquiorra understands you the way Gin-sama does. No wonder why she thought you would kill her," Syzael said before he disappeared into his room.

Aizen looked down the hallway to see Syzael had disappeared. His eyes actually held some sort of light of vulnerability as he stood there.

It was true that he had conspired against the Soul Society and that it was possible that the arrancar would be sacrificed to obtain what he wanted. Ulquiorra, too would be sacrificed as well. Syzael did not need the explanation at all, and Aizen did not want to go into details. It was true that the arrancar knew of what his intentions were and still followed him. It surprised him that Grimmjow, despite his rebellious air, would still follow him. Aizen was also surprised he had someone like Ulquiorra that was so dedicated to him.

Should he feel thankful for them now? Especially Ulquiorra.

As the asshole inside of him answered with a quick no. However, the hideous angelic side of him that he pretended to be replied with an accusation. It believed he was calling himself a liar.

And it came to him, the image of Ulquiorra kneeling down in front of him and his two righthand men, promising that he—she would make sure the others of her kind would follow orders. Even if she _were_ the fourth Espada, she would make sure the others followed his orders.

Suddenly as he walked back towards his throne, all he saw in his mind as he sat down, was Ulquiorra stark naked, and kneeling at his feet.

Still her eyes shown with loyalty, with permanent pity for her own kind, and possibly—condemn. Did she condemn him even if she followed orders? He sat there looking at the empty space that Ulquiorra would stand in.

A feeling inside of him made him feel scared. A feeling inside of him that made him feel weak and vulnerable.

It made him feel sick.

Was it fear?

* * *

To Be Continued…

**Short?** Yes, deal with it. My brain farted so many times.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BLEACH. Female!Ulquiorra was first introduced to Deviantart by Virte-san.

**Yes, yaoi girls, hate me.** Yes, hate me, because I made poor Ulquiorra girl in this fanfiction. And yes, I really like the canon Ulquiorra, but I love torturing characters even if they aren't mine.

**Does Orihime show up in this fanfic?** You'll see. Sue me I actually like Orihime.

**See you next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Tres

**Uniform and Confused Feelings**

??

She sighed as she rolled over to see a new set of clothes waiting for her as she sat up in bed. She felt for her helmet, but no cigar. Ulquiorra pulled the set of clothes to her and examined her. They were a little different from her own clothes that she wore a boy.

Then she noticed the feminine under garments and the thought came to her.

'He's making me wear female clothes now?' she thought as she looked around her for any sign of Aizen-sama. Instead of finding him, all she got was voices out her door that was not of Aizen's. She felt the door knob turn to see a greenish-haired, ambiguous in gender arrancar open the door and looked at Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra had covered her chest as the arrancar's eyes widened. "Stark-sama, there's a weird girl in Ulquiorra's bed!" she shouted as she turned to see the dark haired male arrancar pop his head in, lazily.

"Idiot... that's Ulquiorra..." he said, sleepily as his usual sleepy expression faced Ulquiorra, putting a hand on the ambiguous arrancar's shoulder. He smiled, lazily and apologetically, closing the door on a confused Ulquiorra. She blinked as she got out of bed and locked the door before she had anymore impolite visitors like Stark's underling.

She twitched when she heard Stark's underling's voice shout; "SHE'S A GIRL?!" Ulquiorra nearly fell over before she managed to get her thong on. She sweat dropped as she heard a wop on someone's head and an "OW" through the door.

Ulquiorra felt Stark's presence again, knocking on the door. "Ulquiorra-san, we have a meeting first thing in the morning. It's one of _those_ days," he said.

"Alright," Ulquiorra answered as she managed to slip on her top undergarment. She felt uncomfortable, as if what she felt to be lungs were being squeezed together against what she felt to be her heart. However, Ulquiorra had to tape her breasts tightly, at the same time, she never felt such a sensation quite like this. With that, she took it off and wrapped bandages around her chest instead. She dressed in something that fit to her figure perfectly, but looked feminine. She was happy though, because the style of it was just like the outfit she had as a male. Though, it would be nice if the top of thighs were not shown. Ulquiorra criss-crossed her black obi around her hips as she put on fresh bandages around her head and walked out, slipping on her black samurai slippers.

As she walked through the corridors, she could see that many of the other arrancar looked at her funny. She shrugged it off until she found Nnoitra next to her.

"Hmmm, so Syzael _was_ right, you are a female," he said as he grinned down at her.

Ulquiorra kept her hands in her top's pockets so she would not have to feel the urget to kill Nnoitra on the spot. Her deep green eyes narrowed at the tall male with a suspicious look on her face. "Try anything on me, and you're dead..." was all she said as she opened the door to the conference hall.

Only when she saw Aizen sitting there at the front of the conference hall, did her knees feel wobbly. She did not have her male clothes on to hide her form anymore, so she had to make the best of it, by walking as calmly as she can as if she was as emotionless as her "masculine" self. She sat down, quietly, across from Grimmjow whom was looking at her with a smirk.

"Always knew you were one," was all Grimmjow could say before his face contorted into an expression of pain, looking at the blood on his arm. That is when his eyes turned did he and the rest of the arrancar hear a small explosion in the wall. He saw a bewildered look from Orihime whom was rooms away from where he was. His glance grew dangerous as he looked back at Ulquiorra, whose eyes closed from irritation at the Sixth Espada.

"Yammy, remind me that I have some paperwork to do," she said.

"Yes, sir," was all Ulquiorra's close friend and working partner said.

Aizen's brown eyes looked over at the wall that left a certain, deep orange haired female looking through at the conference. His eyes closed. "Orihime..." he said.

Orihime blinked. "Uh... y-yes, Aizen-san?" her voice sounded low but it still penetrated over to where the conference was.

"Would you mind fixing the wall? Ulquiorra got rather annoyed with Grimmjow..." Aizen said, calmly.

And so, Orihime did that.

??

"So about the shinigami, what moves do you think they will be making, Ulquiorra?" asked Syzael as he looked at Ulquiorra, whom was drinking her green tea in silence. His matching pink eyes pierced into his friend's eyes.

"They are probably trying to rescue Orihime right now, but first they need some sort of way to come here, to Hueco Mundo," Ulquiorra answered.

"Probably gettin' some sorta permission," Gin agreed.

"Exactly, what I wanted them to do," Aizen spoke up.

Ulquiorra turned to see Aizen's eyes opened up, the light in his eyes meant his plans were going to be successful. She could not help but try to smile at least, especially for her beloved leader's sake. "Apparently so, Aizen-sama," she said. "However, I believed they managed to come into Hueco Mundo two days ago," she continued.

Aizen looked at Ulquiorra. "That is another thing I wanted them to do... I do wonder if that shinigami boy managed to get some sort of permission from Commadant (author: Spelling error?)," he said. "But I would highly doubt _he_ would give permission until he found some sort of way that can work against us, successfully. Until then, Orihime might have been labeled 'traitor'. So, just to play with them, I set some minor arrancar along the walls of the fortress... Ulquiorra, I want you to further spy on the shinigami... this time, bring Grimmjow with you..."

Ulquiorra nodded. "And what about the human?" she asked.

"Halibel will take care of her," Aizen answered, his eyes looking at her as she shuddered. "Your exact orders, Ulquiorra, is as follows..."

??

Ulquiorra sighed as she stood up. "Would you stay here for a bit?" Aizen asked. His eyes seemed to penetrate in Ulquiorra's as she turned to see him with a small smile on his face. She quickly averted her eyes to the floor.

"Hai," was all she answered as she waited for the others to leave.

Aizen ran his eyes over Ulquiorra's new appearance, as Ulquiorra stood there awkward in his stare.

"Um..." was all Ulquiorra said.

Aizen looked to the side. "Do you like your new uniform?" he asked.

Ulquiorra looked down at her outfit and looked at the amount of flesh she gave off. More of her belly was shown and a good amount of her legs were shown because of her hakama. Did it feed Aizen's appetite along with the rest of the girls? She felt she was not worthy, especially not in the eyes of her leader.

"Yes, Aizen-sama," she said.

Aizen smiled a little. "Good, because I picked it out," he said, and with that he left a shocked Ulquiorra standing there alone in the conference hall. Her dark green eyes watched her leader leave.

All she said after his leaving form was his name, "Aizen-sama..."

??

Grimmjow stood there on the side of the open door, leaning against the wall. His oceanic-blue eyes looked down at Ulquiorra. He looked like he was contemplating something, but Ulquiorra did not want to find out. Knowing Grimmjow, he was probably trying to find some way to spite Aizen. She appeared as she looked at Grimmjow.

"So, you're in love with him?" Grimmjow asked as he looked over at Ulquiorra.

"Yes," Ulquiorra said. "But I'm sure he could do better without me around..." she answered as she started walking.

Grimmjow followed after her. "I didn't think it would take long for you to be found out, ya know," he said, gruffly, walking with his hands in his pockets.

"I didn't think you would be so _persistent_," Ulquiorra said, getting irritated. "Why do you...?" She whirled around to come up with a smart comment, all she did was make contact with Grimmjow's scarred, bare chest.

Grimmjow smirked as he looked down at Ulquiorra. His hand slipped out of his pocket as he took the back of her head and pressed her firmly into his chest. "You want some of this?" he asked, the glow in his eyes glowed brighter.

Ulquiorra flailed against him. "Is _this_ how you spite Aizen-sama?!" she shouted up at the blue haired arrancar, her face flushed from his harrassment. "Is _this_ how you _try_ to win me over?! What about the human? Aren't you getting soft because of her?"

Grimmjow sighed. "It's hard to win someone over when they are completely obsessed with another person. With her it's Kurosaki-kun this and Kurosaki-kun that. I can't even bed her because of her constant bitching," he said. He smirked at Ulquiorra. "With you, it's quite a challenge... even if you _are_ obsessed with Aizen. It's quite nice to have someone to fight with, especially when you would like them to fight with you in bed..."

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. Her expression turned serious. "I thought I told you, I only saw you as a comrade..." she said.

Grimmjow smirked. "You know even less about me, hun..." he said as he slammed Ulquiorra into the wall, holding her by the collar. He kissed her harshly as his eyes opened to meet with her shocked expressed eyes. "I like fighting... and since you give me more of a challenge... and all the more reason to spite Aizen... I'll make sure I _am_ the one to have you in my bed... not him... not your Aizen-sama..." He turned around, letting Ulquiorra to slide down the wall, watching the sixth Espada put his arm in his pocket.

Grimmjow had taken her by surprise. He always had, and always did, but in the end, it was always Ulquiorra whom shoved Grimmjow into the floor and defeated him. Damn him, he even enjoyed the pain she inflicted on him, and it was even worse when he had found out that Ulquiorra was a female. He would always say some things about what type of "collogne" she used and how she spends so much tim in the arrancar's onsen when all the guys were present, waiting until they all left her alone. He would manage to find himself pwned if he ever black-mailed her. He had black mailed her because of his lust for her, even _if_ in some moments of rare breakdowns, Ulquiorra found herself surprised by how gentle the rough arrancar can be.

Gruff, rough and hotly persistent and not only that, but his body was so warm and muscular it did not help her keep away from him. He was so good at her games to ignore him. His irritating methods caught her by surprise and secret admiration. She hated how he was always spiting Aizen, and Ulquiorra found herself secretly envious of his courage. However, Grimmjow was always some sort of friend in rough times, even if they were always arguing about each other's methods and found in odd situations when they fought in the corridors.

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra would find herself admiring Aizen's calmness towards Grimmjow's outbursts and rude comments towards Aizen. Ulquiorra felt like everything was forgotten and that Aizen was there to comfort and console her. She felt weak, while Grimmjow made her confused about how strong or how weak she really was. Aizen made her _pleasantly_ weak. Meanwhile, Grimmjow made her _pleasantly_ confused. And it made her ill to find that both sensations felt pleasurable.

She stood up, straightening her collar and zipped it up over her hollow hole. She put her hands in her shirt's pockets and walked down the hallway to prepare for her mission and check on Orihime.

It was a matter of time, that Ulquiorra would find out what she was up against in addition to fighting the shinigami. It was a matter of time, that Ulquiorra would have to decide over continuing her unfortunate obsession over the brunette, manipulative Aizen. It was a matter of time, when Ulquiorra would have another bout of a breakdown and even more loss of sanity.

But did an arrancar even _have_ freaking sanity?

Ulquiorra was determined to get more of her leader's attention, even if she would have to be uncharacteristic about it.

She felt sick just thinking about Aizen. She even felt alittle sick just thinking about Grimmjow at the same time.

??

Meanwhile, Aizen was contemplating whether to spend alittle more time with Ulquiorra or to keep away from her. Each time he saw the now female, fourth Espada, Aizen felt the urge to stare at her. He felt the urge to touch her, especially to unzip... and squeeze her...

Gah... Aizen never felt so much lust for a woman before, not even if the woman was as dangerous as Ulquiorra. Not even if the woman was as soft as Momo, Aizen never really felt the need to take a second look at a woman. However, he found Ulquiorra to be something he could take a second look at... which made him...

He felt sick.


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer:_ Ho—WOW!  Thirteen reviews!  Thank you very much for your kindness, everyone and I am sorry for making you all wait.  Unfortunately when school starts for me in September, I will take even longer.  I am currently starting a Japanese-styled comic soon, so that would delay me even more.  I apologize for Aizen, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and the others' out-of-character-ness.  I know I will be punished for it by getting snickered at by my friends and sporked by story arsonists.  Though, I can't disappoint my fans so I will continue, and I kinda like writing this story.

Also, I do not own BLEACH, and I thank God I never will, because it is such a good series.  Thank you, Tite Kubo.  Thank you.

Cuatro

**¡Pero ella es peligrosa!**

--

            Ulquiorra felt extremely disgusted.  She had to keep face with what Grimmjow told her.  She was the monotonous espada after all.  She had to rival Halibel's emotionlessness with her own.  However, all came in vain with Grimmjow's confrontation.  Green eyes looked down at herself.

            "Make it as if it was nothing, and you will be fine," she whispered to herself looking around and making sure the corridor was cleared before Ulquiorra stood up.

            She continued her way to Orihime's room and walked over to the door.  Opening it, she saw Nnoitra leaning over Orihime, his head close to Orihime.  Her eyes narrowed.  "What are you doing to the captive,  Nnoitra?" she asked as she looked over at the dark haired espada.

            The eyepatch clad espada looked up from what he was doing.  He stood up and looked over at Ulquiorra.  "You ruin my fun, Ulquiorra… you owe me… pay up with something else…" Nnoitra said.  Ulquiorra looked at him with no emotion, much like the "man" she was pretending to be.

            "No… I won't… I'm still the same espada… as I was before… I will kill you if you try anything with me…" she said, her voice once more having no emotion.  'This is what I am… this is what I will always be… Aizen…Aizen-sama would always be above everyone else… I must do what he tells me to do… I am his soldier, his servant and his creation.  He will become Kami-sama.  And I will do what it takes, as I did before anyone knew I was a girl,' Ulquiorra thought, with an emotionless voice.  'I will make sure no one remembers the weaknesses I have showed today… and the days before…'

            Nnoitra had come face to face with the tall, black-haired espada.  Sure, the shorter of the two was Ulquiorra, but Ulquiorra and Nnoitra seemed to be silent for awhile, until a grin widened on Nnoitra's lips.  He looked over at Orihime.  "Will be seeing you…Pet-sama," he said as he left the room into the dark corridor.  Orihime looked up at Ulquiorra.

            "You should have been more careful, human.  You could've been raped," the female espada said to Orihime, narrowing her eyes.  "Your food is to come in ninty minutes, and if you don't eat like last time, I will shove the food down your throat.  Is that understood?"  With that, Ulquiorra turned to the door.

            Orihime's voice rose, suddenly, "Wait!"

            The black haired espada forced her body to turn as she looked at the human girl's, troubled face that was mixed into a confused expression.

            "Is that you, Ulquiorra?  You're really a girl?" Orihime asked.  "Why did you hide this from everyone including your very own leader?"

            Ulquiorra simply stared at Orihime, until the third question where she glared at the strawberry-brunette girl.  "…Your food is coming in ninety minutes…" she finally said and left the room.

            She started walking through the corridors until she stopped with her expression changed to a softened expression.  She took her hand out of her pocket and looked at the porcelain colored hand.  '_Why did you hide this from everyone including your very leader?'_  The human girl's voice popped into her head.  Her expression changed again as she continued walking through the corridors.

            'Why exactly did you hide this from everyone?' she asked herself.  'How should I know?'

            --

            "How should I know?" answered Aizen as Gin simply came into the room with a question that baffled even the leader of the arrancar.  Did he like Ulquiorra a lot more than he expected to?  Well, somethin' like that, I suppose.  Aizen looked out the window.  "How should I know when all my faith in her dropped a little…."

            "Because she's running around as a female now?  I suppose it was more convenient to let her keep wearing the male garb," Gin said, knowing that he hit every nerve Aizen tried to keep control over, but as a longtime friend of Aizen, Gin knew how to dodge Aizen's anger.

            "… Do you want to make me angry, Gin?" Aizen said suddenly a few seconds.  Gin looked at Aizen's back towards him with a confused look.

            "You know I would dodge yo', taichou…" Gin said, with a feline air.  "Once you made the decision of making Ulquiorra wear the female garb you gave her, you were screwed," he continued, as if in a singsong.

            Aizen looked over his shoulder at Gin and sighed.  "You know too much about me, how can I _ever_ be mad at you?" he asked.  "Now didn't I tell you not to call me taichou?"

            Gin stood up with his usual expression.  "Ol' habits die hard, ya know," he said.

            With that, the fox incarnate left the room.

            Aizen eyed Gin's remaining presence in the room.

            "… Why does it seem as if I am unsatisfied, even with my longtime friends," Aizen said.  "Is there something missing.  Something that is…"

            He tried to keep the images of a particular subordinate from his subconscious as he sat on the edge of his bed.  He looked at the sky, and at the moon.  "You refuse to tell me too, right," he said out of the blue, making sure no one heard that.

            "Aizen-sama," asked an arrancar from the doorway.

            Aizen did not turn.  He sighed as once again, he skipped out on dinner.  "Sorry, but tonight… I just don't have the appetite…" he said.

            The arrancar bowed and left the view of the open doorway.  To replace the servant, were none other than Lolly and Menolly.  They were both looking into the room and had spotted Aizen sitting there, pondering if he should retire early for the evening or sit there some more.

            "Aizen-sama, is something wrong?" the dark haired arrancar said as she stood in the doorway with Menolly.

            Aizen looked up from where he was sitting and looked at the dark haired arrancar.  The face she was expressing looked like one of Ulquiorra's rare expressions when he noticed she was a girl.  The vulnerability was so close that it matched the other dark haired arrancar perfectly.  It made him react differently than he was used to as he looked at the other girl whom looked at him with a suspicious stare.

            "That's nice of you to ask, Lolly," Aizen said with a soft smile.  "Thank you, the both of you."

            "With pleasure, Aizen-sama," Lolly asked as she elbowed the lighter haired girl in the ribs.  Menolly followed Lolly's bow.  "May I enter, Aizen-sama?"

            Aizen allowed the two in as they knelt on the floor looking up at him.  He felt slightly uncomfortable, but he took to trying something new to pondering and risking unwanted thoughts.  He sighed as he looked at the two girls.

            "Are you okay, Aizen-sama?" Lolly asked, sweetly as she looked at Aizen.

            "I will be, soon, thank you for asking," Aizen said.  'What are they getting at?'

            "Is there something you would like to tell us, Aizen-sama?" Menolly asked.  "We want to make you feel better."

            "That's nice of you, but no," Aizen said.  'Maybe going to bed early was a splendid idea than having to deal with these two subordinates…' he thought.  He saw Lolly straddling him suddenly.  She was blushing.  "You know you can always use us to take your frustration away…"

            Menolly's eyes widened.  "Lolly…" she said, sweat beads started building up around her hairline and forehead.  "Lolly…" she warned.

            Aizen felt the arrancar put a hand on his crouch as she leant more into him.  Why he was letting her, he hardly had a clue.  Lolly further moved into him, her hand finally gripping on his crouch.  He felt himself harden a bit, but what male would not if it was someone anyone whom wanted to make him happy in some way… in any way.  Somehow, he wanted someone else to be in the place of Lolly.  However, he hardly had a clue who he wanted it be, except another dark haired arrancar, an espada even.  Someone that was loyal to him and would not annoy him like Lolly was doing right now.

            But the hand gripped on his crouch harder, and Lolly's face only expressed lust.  Her hand moved to his zipper, but before she did, Aizen let out some of his reiatsu, letting Lolly struggle to regain balance on his lap.  She finally fell onto the floor where Menolly was calling for her, but even she was having problems withstanding Aizen's reiatsu.  Looking down on the two girls with a glare, Aizen covered himself and looked over at Ulquiorra whom was standing there.

            "Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked.

            "Aizen-sama…" Ulquiorra simply said as she walked into the room carrying Aizen's pajama.  "Seemed as if you were…"

            "No, I wasn't…" Aizen said.  "Could you pull these two burdens into the corridor so I can have them dealt with?"

            Ulquiorra looked at Menolly's surprisingly conscious form.  Her eyes narrowed.  "No problem, Aizen-sama…" she said.  "Though you don't want them killed…"

            "No, not really," Aizen said, simply.

            Ulquiorra handed him his pajamas.  "Orihime seemed to try and not eat her food again," she said.

            "Oh really now," Aizen said, in relief the delicate matter was changed to something he could take lightly.  "And what did you do, my dear?"  Ulquiorra watched as a servant walked in as she instructed and took Lolly out of the room and into the corridor.  She reached over to help Aizen out of his shirt, draping his jacket on the back of the chair.

            "I fed the food to her.  I scared her into not vomiting the food back up," the espada replied turning her back on Aizen as he took his pants from her and put them on, replacing his uniform's pants with the pajamas.

            "And this was the second time the captive tried doing this?" Aizen asked, nonchalantly.

            Ulquiorra looked over her shoulder at Aizen noticing he was near complete putting his pants on.  She blushed and turned her head away from him.

            "Yes, it was, Aizen-sama."

            "I see…" Aizen spoke up, looking at Ulquiorra's attire.  "You should be going to bed soon…"

            "I-I guess so…" Ulquiorra said.

            Aizen looked at the espada.

            The silence took place instead of their voices.

            Ulquiorra looked at Aizen.  "If it's not too much trouble… I would like to stay here for the night…" she said.

            Aizen's eyes widened.  "Hmmm?"

            "You see… I've…" Ulquiorra started.  She had to make herself sound as though she wanted it.  She did not.  All she wanted to be was somewhere safe and away from Grimmjow.  "Had confrontations with Nnoitra yet again, but this time as a regular female…"

            Aizen smiled a bit.  "You can share the same bed with me," he said.

            Ulquiorra felt her cheeks warming, but instantly covered them with a fist over her heart, and a deep bow.  "Thank you," she said.  She walked into the bathroom.  It made sense.  She did not want to make herself imposing on Aizen's privacy, let alone, make the same mistakes she did the other day.

            Aizen was thinking of something.  He felt a little guilty about it.  "I'll turn away and hand you your clothes, Ulquiorra," he said.

            Ulquiorra blinked.  "As you wish," she said, closing over the door as Menolly was finally pulled out from the door.

            Aizen turned from Ulquiorra, taking the pajamas Ulquiorra had with her.  Ulquiorra dressed as quickly as she could.  'Why did she ask that?' Aizen thought, as he looked over at Ulquiorra whom was un-bandaging her wound.  Aizen's eyes widened, as he looked at one of his prized subordinates being rather reckless.

            "Ulquiorra… you know better than to take off your own bandages," he said.  "Sit down."

            Ulquiorra blinked but shrugged as she sat down.  "Is this how you usually act when you get wounds?" Aizen asked.  "You know better than to …"

            Ulquiorra let out a small smile.  "Well… yeah… I've been masquerading as a boy until now…" she said.  "Old habits die hard…"

            Aizen's eyes widened as he remembered how Gin put the same statement.  "Old habits die hard," he said.  "I guess I should forgive you for lying to us all about being a … shouldn't I?"

            Ulquiorra looked at Aizen.  "You already did," she said.  "You're usually forgiving, sir… even if it is just me and your generals…"

            Aizen smiled down at Ulquiorra.  There was the feeling he felt before when he usually remembered some sort of daydream he was now having whenever he sat on the throne awaiting updates.  It caused his cheeks to warm.  He took out fresh bandages from the drawer and coated them with medicine Ulquiorra gave him.

            He was bent down over his work, as Ulquiorra grew uneasy.

            "I could have done that," she said.

            Aizen smiled.  "It's alright.  A king should take care of his subjects well, shouldn't he?" he asked.

            "I… I … Yes, sir…" Ulquiorra said, nodding.

            He wrapped Ulquiorra's head with the fresh bandages thinking about his most loyal espada.  It warmed him up.  Ulquiorra was a dangerous woman with the brutality of an emotionless prick.  Yet, now, he knew of another side of Ulquiorra that only a few other espada had seen.  Sure the girl was loyal as it can be and would never annoy him, but Ulquiorra was very dear to him.  Though he never knew how much, and he still does not… But…

            "Aizen… you keep wrapping the bandages around my head…" Ulquiorra said, taking Aizen out of his thoughts.

            "Uh… sorry… uh, Ulquiorra…"

            "Hmmm?"

            "You just called me by my name without the honorifics…"

            Ulquiorra's emotionless ness ceased to exist, as she flushed a bright red.

            "Ulquiorra?"

            She rolled on the other side of the bed that was not taken up by Aizen.

            "Go to sleep…" was all she said.  "Aizen-sama…"

            Aizen smiled as he finished with tying up Ulquiorra's bandages.

            Maybe he will figure out how much Ulquiorra was dear to him.

            Soon.

            --

            Dad wants me off… Sorry.  Anyways, I should edit I guess… to make the story flow a bit… but not today… not this week…


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: **Sorry about the lateness :3! It's short, I know, but filled with fanservice. Oh yeah, I have a poll :3 click my pen name :3! Thank you for those whom put me in their story alerts, fav stories, for those whom reviewed, took the time to explore the chapters, and/or read annonymously. It would have taken me A LONG time to give you all individual replies. If you'd like to contact me, click my pen name.

**Cinco**

_Buenas Noches_

--

He found himself awake in bed. He could not sleep. There was a girl in his bed, sharing the other half of the bed with him. There was a girl, his subordinate sharing the same bed as him. An important girl, maybe even more important than Halibel. The only Espada he ever had any trust in other than the first three Espada. He found himself thinking she was equal to his commanders; Gin and Tousen, his good friends he had met in the Soul Society and manipulated to join him in his quest.

His quest for worlds domination, of both the living and the dead. That was the reason why Ulquiorra was the Ulquiorra she is now. That was the whole reason why she felt herself closing herself purposely. She was so scared to reveal something. Ever since he first had knowledge of her secret, Ulquiorra was never the same.

She spoke so quick, perfectly keeping the emotionlessness in her voice when she spoke to him. She did everything she can to act as she did before she was discovered but of course it was always in vein. She would always stare at the food when it was served, waiting for Aizen's signal to eat on conclusion of a meeting, unlike what she did when she acted male. Ulquiorra would close her eyes, listening and picturing what took precedence opening her eyes when she thought was Aizen's important points. She was the recorder, but she has been slipping ever since she was discovered. Nevertheless, all she did made him feel more attracted to her, even the differences of her attitude, he became swallowed up by her.

His eyes looked over at her sleeping form, his eyes narrowed as he felt himself smile. He was overall surprise at himself to finding some interest for the little Espada in his bed. His hand inched away to her cheek, running his hand against the porcelain colored chin. He could see how she glistened in the moonlight that was bright, signally nightime in the other worlds. Her lips were persed, he felt her breathing, her chest that was covered by fabric and the bed sheets rose up and down.

He could not hear her breathing to even know whether she was sound asleep or just feeling safe in the same bed as her leader. He felt himself closing in on her, to hear her breathe or maybe hear what is going inside her chest. He expected to hear nothing, knowing that she was hollow inside. But was there something that resembled a heart. He should have known, but Gin and Tousen were better at knowing what was inside an arrancar, especially an Espada. After all they took care of the ones that came out wrong. Just looking at the innocent looking Espada, especially when she was sleeping, he felt a strange sense of shame for those he had ordered killed because they did not come out the way he expected to. Of course, there was going to be mistakes for the fast pace formation of the arrancar that deemed in his image.

Aizen was certainly glad that Ulquiorra deemed to be all he expected of her. Even as the fourth Espada. She seemed to know her place, know her place to Aizen. She seemed to carry herself with a coolness, even if she had new problems to deal with. Overall, she was always what Aizen wanted in an arrancar.

But after seeing her sleep, having her in the same bed with her, asleep next to him for that matter, he felt ashamed of ever thinking she was just a really good lapdog until it she was no longer needed.

He seemed to no want to deal with such a thing when the time comes. He secretly wanted to see the success he had at defeating the shinigami, making the copy of the key, and having success of assasinating the "King". His hand ran through her dark strands, making sure not to touch her bandages.

At least he knew, and repeatedly that an arrancar's blood was the same color as his own, as well as a human's.

She was extremely talented as an arrancar when it came to casting "Negacion" and was perfect at aiming her "Cero". He was sure of that. The only thing he would change about her, is her secretiveness and her emotionlessness when she was alone--Wait, he did not have an attraction to her.

Did he...?

Aizen shook his head as he took his hand away.

"Aizen...sama?" Ulquiorra whispered.

Aizen's eyes widened, as he quickly returned to his side of the bed.

"I felt something warm..."

The ex-shinigami looked over at Ulquiorra. "And?"

"It felt nice."

Warmth flooded through Aizen's cheeks as he felt himself blushing. What? This could not be happening, not in front of his favorite Espada. Perhaps he _did_ feel something toward her.

Ulquiorra moved toward him, next to him. He felt himself starting to sweat, as he felt the soul-eating porcelain doll move towards him, her arms fitting around her, hesitantly. "I'm sorry..." she said. "But it kinda feels good like this..."

Aizen's eyes widened as he looked over at the green-eyed Espada. Her words sounded cool and calm, and surprisingly relaxed for a normal Ulquiorra. Was she always like this when she was sleepy? He felt himself grinning and a small urge to roll on top of her, attempting to crush her. 'Stop smiling,' he thought. However, the feeling was generally nice, especially when he actually missed using Hinamori's feelings towards him as an advantage to feel warmth of some kind. It was a secret, and he did not want to say it was what he also desired. Specifically from the Espada. Afterall, cannot a future god receive some kind of warmth in return from his subordinates?

"Of course, feel free," he said.

Ulquiorra's eyes met with Aizen's. "Are you sure?"

"Of course."

Ulquiorra snuggled into Aizen, hiding her face into his shoulder. Aizen was wondering if Ulquiorra was blushing. What wonderful things can happen when an Espada like Ulquiorra was sleepy. Aizen inwardly shook his head. He had a need to satisfy his subordinate as well as for his subordinate to satisfy his needs and wants. Right now, was only that mutual desire. To be satisfied of wants and needs. If Ulquiorra felt safe with him, he will let her share his bed if the need arises, and secretly his desire to sleep next to somone in the same bed was also satisfied. It was only mutual. Ulquiorra was just a subordinate was she not?

Until Ulquiorra made a noise of satisfaction that simply clued in to Aizen, that he was lying to himself.

All the thoughts of hiding his hidden desire for the female Espada appeared suddenly, threatened by the deep want of rolling over onto her. He was so confused, and it was not good for a future god to be this confused. He had to figure out his feelings or his destruction will be sure.

He closed his eyes, thinking of the coldness, the Espada radiated into him.

"Buenas noches, Ulquiorra," he whispered, finally drifting into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: **After this weekend, I do not think I will be able to update again until Winter break. College has started and even though some might not think there is much work in art--THINK AGAIN. All the professors are strict about work and the work at home. There is a demand for supplies to be on time. I WILL be on the computer, mostly the instant messengers. If there the need arises, please email me using the email link in my pen name for suggestions, problems, flames, etc. The link to my "mneme" email, that is only for non-fanfiction stuff. Other than that, expect me to update on my dA, well my journals.

I fixed the poll to allow it to be viewed on my profile and properly answered. How to get to my profile, click my pen name at the top of the page.

I shall tell you this, there WILL be a sequel to this story. I shall put up a poll when the turning point comes.

Additionally, I DO NOT own BLEACH, if I did, Ulquiorra would be turning male and female all over Hueco Mundo submitting to all desires of Gin, Aizen, Grimmjow and Orihime.

--

**Seis**

_Ulquiorra's Mission: Retrieving Male Clothes_

--

Ulquiorra woke up, feeling warmth radiating into her. She could feel someone's arm around her body. Her eyes opened slowly to see a brown haired male sleeping next to her. "... Hn?" was as all she said before her eyes widened. She sat up in bed, quickly, making sure not to disturb her superior, feeling utterly ashamed with herself. "I'm sorry, Aizen-sama... " was all she said. She put a hand to her cheek where she pressed her head into his chest, feeling the warmth that radiated into her cold, undead skin. "He's warm..." She closed her eyes feeling the warmth Aizen left on her, before she climbed out of bed, walking around it to stop shortly as Aizen groaned and turned over.

She felt the urge to go back to bed with him, but right now, Ulquiorra was thinking about what happened to her old clothes. She walked up to Aizen, looking down at him. She smiled. "So, vulnerable..." she whispered.

"Ulquiorra..." Aizen whispered in his sleep. Her eyes widened.

"Don't worry... I'm here... I'll be back" she whispered to him, placing her hand on his cheek. She turned to write something down on the pieces of paper and the calligraphy brush Aizen had sitting on his night table. She etched in that she was going to make some breakfast, but it might take very long. Truthfully, she did not want to trouble him with the question of 'may I get my old clothes back'. She needed to think.

The only place other than Aizen that might carry all the arrancar's old clothes, would be in Szayel's large storage area.

The only problem, it was near Nnoitra's dump of a room and Grimmjow's likely place for an ambush--his lair. Both rooms surrounded her destination. Perhaps if she sonido-ed?

Yeah, that would be good, and useful as well. Of course she would have to check on Orihime to make sure the girl was still sleeping.

Of course, there were other problems that would arise if Ulquiorra should enter Szayel. He personally did not like when people entered his room without first knocking. He would either send his fraccion at the door, attempting to kill whomever disturbed his peace of mind. Secondly, the pink-haired, mad scientist would Cero anyone whom walked in while he was doing an experiment. Who would dream of dying so early? To survive was honorable in Hueco Mundo and to be female and one of Aizen's highest officials, it was honorable. Everyone was equal, except for Aizen. He was above everyone.

With that she sonido-ed to her room, with her clothes, putting on fresh ones. She felt her bandages in need of changing and sighed. Perhaps a check up on the head wounds. She sighed. She never did like check-ups, not even the ones when she first was born, when she used to cough up blood. At that time, her body was still getting used to the new body and the only person back then that knew of her true gender was Szayel, whom was also checking up on himself. The other person whom knew her gender was actually Gin.

She did not know why Gin would not open his mouth about her to Aizen, telling him the fourth espada was actually a female. All she knew was the enigmatic smile that was expressed on his face when he was around her, and it was a smile she noticed that had a mischeivous curve to them whenever hse came in. Other than that, whenever she saw the two ex-shinigami exchanging words, she could see a curve that was rather friendly and more considerate. She never trusted him, no matter what he did, but when it came to knowing what exactly is on the leader's mind, it was Gin she had to talk to. Perhaps later on she should talk to him.

However, she never really did notice what was going on between the two ex-shinigami. Whenever she was in Aizen's room telling him something important, the minute her presence was known was when she was at the door. She could hear them talking, but the minute she was at the door, the topic was not on the arrancar and the Espada, but on Aizen's feelings on the whole thing.

How could she ever hope to gain somewhat of a place near Aizen, when she is just a tool to get Aizen's wish to come true? It was simple, really. As long as she made Aizen happy, she would be happy, even if she was Aizen's tool to get it. She did not care to die in vain without ever telling Aizen she cared for him. Weakness was...

But today, she woke up with her arms around her leader, sleeping, her face snuggled into his shoulder. She had actually showed weakness. She slept in his bed. She showed selfishness.

She sighed. 'Ever since that day... I became selfish...' she thought. She had to do something right for once. Sure, it was another thing that would deem her as being more selfish, but she just had to. She shoved her hands in her pockets of her hakama, and sonido-ed in front of Szayel's door.

"Ulquiorra... nice to see you around here, instead of with the elite..." a gruff voice spoke up. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as she looked around to see Grimmjow standing there with a grin that showed every pearl of his teeth. He chuckled at Ulquiorra's surprised expression, the first expression other than her emotionless one he ever discovered. He was the _first_ to know about this expression.

A small smile went to her face, hidden by her long black hair, that was hidden by her helmet, until it broke recently. "You don't want to make Aizen-sama mad, do you?" she asked.

Grimmjow's grin widened. "So, you're still loyal to Aizen... even if you are just a tool... to me you aren't.." he said.

Ulquiorra glared at him.

Grimmjow started walking toward Ulquiorra, cornering her against the wall. She lifted a hand filled with reiatsu to push him back, but his hand wrapped around her wrist and her concentration was broken by the mere closeness he was getting to her. "It's just as Gin said really... Aizen only cares about you because you can bring him what he wants..." he said.

Ulquiorra's eyes widened. "Since when did you speak to Gin?" she asked.

"When he was on his way out from talking to Aizen... meaning, princess. Aizen does not love you... or cherish you as he would to people similiar to humans. The only people he could ever really get close to is either the little human you're _supposedly_ taking care of and his generals; Tousen and Gin," Grimmjow answered.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"If you don't think it's true, try finding Gin, but more importantly... I should tell you something that bothers me about you..."

"What do you want?"

"Showing your expressions to Aizen, the ones you so expressed when you are around him... what more do you have left to show him? Tell me? Do you plan to go to his room and ask him to fuck you? It pisses me off... it makes me think you're one of those kind of girls... garbage..."

"Lolly and Menolly?"

Grimmjow smirked. "Indeed..." he said. His grip on her shoulders tightened. "It fucking pisses me more off when you're with him... being his little ass-kisser... being his fucking device..." He started shaking her. "BEING HIS FUCKING FLESH HE CAN FUCK WITH AND GET AWAY WITH IT!"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened as she saw Grimmjow's eyes glistened. Was it hurt?

Grimmjow growled pushing away from Ulquiorra. "You know what you are... what you tell Lolly, Menolly, Nnoitra, me and everyone else that follow Aizen... You're nothing but some trashy little ass kisser yourself..."

Ulquiorra looked at him through the eyes. "And you think your way of following Aizen is just?"

"It's simply suspicion, Ulquiorra. The old Ulquiorra would hold the true emotions inside of him. He wouldn't be this fucking ass kissing Aizen with a lovesick look on his face... and yeah I'm talking about the male Ulquiorra you masqueraded as. At least you were smart enought to keep your distance from Aizen and keep everyone at a reserve.. Sure you were still so fucking loyal to Aizen as you are now, but you weren't so fucking lovesick!"

"Grimmjow... if you haven't noticed... I'm a girl..."

"YOU'RE SAYING THAT'S NORMAL FOR YOU TO BE SOME LOVESICK PUPPY DOG AND COME BACK FROM AIZEN, KICKED AROUND AND EMOTIONALLY FUCKED?!"

"Grimmjow..."

"Ulquiorra... you're becoming a disgrace... ever since the asshole found out that you're a girl.. you've been getting fucked... Through all the few days after the little discovery... you've been getting extremely soft... but surprisingly, you've been making us worried sick lately... especially me..."

Ulquiorra looked down, she felt fingers under her chin. His lips pressed to hers. She could not stop him, her hands were again trapped by his at her sides.

The door opened to have Szayel standing there, exhausted and frustrated. "You're disturbing my concentration, you two, I hope you know that..." he said.

Grimmjow pushed himself away from Ulquiorra. "I'm sorry, Szayel," Ulquiorra said.

Szayel looked at the girl. "Hmmmm... my hypothesis was certainly a null... you changed ever since Aizen saw you..." he said. "C'mon in, Ulquiorra... let me have a look at how it's healing..."

"What exactly happened?" Grimmjow asked, taking his place against a wall, his arms folded as he scowled at Ulquiorra.

"Any other wounds?" Szayel asked, ignoring Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra shook her head.

"Tell me what happened," Grimmjow said. "I was wondering what happened for a long time now..."

"I ripped it..."

Grimmjow's eyes widened. "YOU RIPPED YOUR HOLLOW BONE?"

"It's what hid my long long hair... and I was fustrated... even when I was dressing up as a male..."

"You were attracted to Aizen..." Szayel finished. "How cute... but it'll get you nowhere here..."

Ulquiorra looked down, as she glared at the floor. "I know... I was thinking of getting my male uniform and wearing it... again..."

Szayel and Grimmjow looked at one another.

"So, is there any possible way of retreiving the uniform?"

Szayel surprised the two other Espada by actually smiling. "Perhaps if you let me experiment on the human."

"Absolutely not!" Grimmjow called.

Szayel looked at Grimmjow. "Was I talking to you?"

Ulquiorra blinked. "Experiment on the woman? Are you going to hurt her?"

"No. I won't."

Ulquiorra closed her eyes and smiled a bit. "I think what you're saying is that you want to watch Orihime for me."

"Precisely. I am very curious for her powers... maybe she might become alittle bit stronger..."

"I do owe you for the problems I caused you, Szayel..."

The pink-haired scientist smiled. "Of course, or you wouldn't be very nice to me..."

"Exacta."

"And you would be chasing after Aizen, right?"

Ulquiorra blinked as she looked at Szayel.

"This would give me the chance to have alittle bit more freedom with my experiments, you know. He hasn't been giving me much time really for any good results..." Szayel said. "Now for your old clothes, Ulquiorra... my fraccion will give them to you..."

"And you're welcome to accompany Orihime..." Ulquiorra said.

"How kind..."

Grimmjow simply growled at Szayel. There was no way he would trust the scientist with Orihime.

Ulquiorra stood up and left, Grimmjow following her.

"Are you stupid?!"

"No. The woman will be fine on her own... though about Szayel's watch for her..." she said as she turned around towards Grimmjow. "Notice how I didn't say when?"

"So you tricked Szayel?"

"Not really. He's still going to get his way... when you're supervising him... It's just as you said, Grimmjow..."

Ulquiorra stopped and turned to him. "I am turning into a disgrace..." she said, a small Cero in her hand as her eyes lighted up with the energy in her hand. "But I don't need trash to tell me that I am..."

Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"Cero..." she said, firing off the energy at Grimmjow. He dodged it, only getting his arm a little singed. The smoke surrounded him as he tried to find Ulquiorra, but when it cleared, he saw nothing of Ulquiorra's presence. He felt nothing of Ulquiorra's presence.

She had just walked away from him again. With her old clothes. With her attraction to Aizen. With her usual cold glance and the stance she usually had; hands in pockets staring straight into him. It made him laugh.

'I am turning into a disgrace... but I don't need trash to tell me that I am...' the words from Ulquiorra echoed through his head.

He smirked. "...Liar... you need me don't you?" was all he ever said.

--

Yeah, so Grimmjow's rather OOC... any suggestions of what to do with his character, tell me... other than that I might edit this chapter... It had its blinks of GrimmUlqui to make people happy. It also had UlquiAizen and a few specks of GinAizen in it, so I'm happy. The Espada I mostly couple Orihime with is Grimmjow. So there was one little blink of that coupling in there. If you can spot it, kudos for you. There might have been a speck of Ulquihime. Ulquiorra seemed to be protective of the human in her own way right? You'll see... The chapter the poll is on is for chapter 8, 9 or 10... some of the events on the poll might have already happened before then... but ... currently the first choice is the winner...

Ulquiorra's eyes were opened the minute Grimmjow tells her that weirdly every Espada seems to pity her... Grimmjow seems rather generous in this chapter? Kinda harmless? He can be nice and he can be mean at times... you just don't know what he'll be next...

I couldn't resist Grimmjow kissing Ulquiorra again... because I spent Saturday night reading GrimmUlqui doujinshi on youtube... on some slideshow...

I put up another choice for the poll... :3


End file.
